


Jims sick

by Momo_fics



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bussnies trip, Cheating, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, a bit OOC, getting better, some smut, taking care of, throw up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: while on the business trip jim gets horribly sick, after Dwight helps him get better.Jim decides he owes him back.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Jims sick

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proof read this so if there is an error I apologize. Hope you enjoy the fic.

Jim and Dwight were on their way to a business trip along with Stanley, Kelly, Phillis, and Oscar. They were going to be gone for a full two weeks much to Dwight's protest.

"Yes I am angry that I'm stuck with these people for two whole weeks. I gave a perfect unstoppable full proof group I wanted to take and they gave me the rejects. Ya know aside from Oscar...worst of all I've been noticing Jim cough and sneeze for some time before we left.

I tried to convince Michael he was sick but Jim just said it was allergies. Pft, allergies. That's how they all start until you're in the hospital 8 in the morning throwing up breakfast." Dwight shook his head, seeming to be reliving a memory.

Michael patted everyone's back as they went out through the door. "Ok everyone have a safe trip! Don't get into too much trouble...Stanley." Michael grins pointing to Stanley.

Stanley glares at Michael then walks out of the door putting on his hat.

"I don't care for business trips, but I get to spend two weeks from this job to half and and drink margaritas over at wherever away from Michael; I am A. O.K"

"Ok everyone we got to get to the airport quickly! Come on move! Move!" Dwight ordered everyone to get on the bus so they could make it on time at the airport. Dwight groans as Phyllis goes back to the office.

"Sorry I forgot my purse!"

"Come on Phyllis!" Dwight face palms as Kelly also went back.

"Oh! I forgot my cashmere coat!"

"We all know it's a knock off Kelly!" Dwight yelled as she went back inside.

Dwight sighs banging his head against the bus. "This is going to be a long 2 weeks…."

Thankfully they managed to get to the airport on time and also Thankfully having enough money to this time sit in business class instead of coach...well two of them anyway.

Fortunately for Dwight he was one of those two; unfortunately for Dwight, Jim was the other one. Dwight sat there not by the window because Jim beat him two it, and when he said that's not fair Jim responded.

'The early bird gets the worm.'

"The early bird gets the worm...please. Now if he said the child digged the deepest horse grave I'd understand."

Dwight sat there trying to calm his nerves and get some rest. But that was made a little difficult since Jims sneezing and coughing hasn't calmed down yet. With him now starting to sweat a bit.

Dwight glared at Jim putting on a makeshift mask to keep Jims disgusting germs out of his prue system.

Jim sighs and looks over to Dwight. "Really Dwight? Come on, I'm not even sick."

"That's what you say but you're only looking worse by the minute. I don't know why you even thought coming along was even a good idea. A trip like this will only make it worse."

"Look I told you I'm fine ok? If I was sick then pam wouldn't have let me go."

"Well Pam was wrong because you're sick."

"Hey Dwight, I think pam knows me a bit better than you do."

"Oh really? How so? Just because you're married with a couple of kids? Please I've known you for way longer."

Jim nods. "Uh hu, sure you do." He says sarcastically. Jim continues to cough feeling a bit of flem trying to escape his throat.

The other passengers glance in his direction somewhat scooting over to not catch what he's got.

Dwight sighs. "Alright, but don't expect me to look after you while you're laying in bed dying."

_

The group made it to their destination now getting settled into their hotel rooms. Dwight was getting ready for bed since they came in around 11:00 pm.

With another stroke of unluck his room was right by the diseased salesman. Hearing all his coughs and sneezes, of course he's by him again in some form.

But he's thankful he's got his own room, instead of having a weird occurrence happen to where they'd have to share a room; or forced to be together by some unknown force.

Dwight lays his head down with a sigh feeling that things hopefully get better in the morning.

"I am not going to let anyone ruin this trip for me. Not a lazy Stanley, or an airhead Kelly and especially not a sick jim. Things are going to go my way this time." Dwight smiles at the camera.

The camera cuts to Jim laying in bed with his arm over his forehead staring at the ceiling. It cuts again to Jim looking at the camera with a red nose and red eyes.

"Uh yea...i think Dwight was right...im sick."

_

It was bright and early as Dwight was getting ready to wake everyone up. Kelly and Phyllis were easy to wake up. A simple bang with pots was able to get them jumping. Oscar was one of the easiest ones to wake up with a simple tap on the shoulder.

Stanley, while one of the harder ones to pull out of slumber, was jumping out of bed quickly when Dwight told him his wife knew about his girlfriend.

Ah yes, things were picking up quickly, all he had left was jim…

Dwight has dealt with the joker salesman for years so he made sure to walk in with caution.

Dwight looks at the camera putting his finger over his lips. Slowly opening the door walking in. He's a bit surprised to see Jim still in bed but not surprised for why.

He walks in with his arms crossed with this 'i told you so' look on his face. As Jim was breathing a bit hard wrapped around in blankets.

"Well well well," he starts, looking down at Jim with a smirk. "Look at who I said was sick, funny, i guess I do know you better than your wife hu jim?"

Jim looks up at Dwight with an unintentionally glar. Something about his smug smirk and the slight cockyness to his tone made him feel some type of way.

Jim buried his head back into the pillows. "Shut up.." 

"Well since it looks like you're useless I guess I'll have to leave you here till you get better."

Jim looks back at Dwight. "What are you talking about? I'm still going."

Dwight looks at Jim a bit surprised, he was obviously in no shape to work and getting up will only make it worse.

"No Jim come on, you're obviously in no shape to get up and work. Just lay down and rest ok?"

Jim gets up from the bed, looking like he had to force himself to sit up.

"No Dwight I'm fine, it's probably just a slight cold I'll be fine."

Dwight wanted to protest but he didn't have time to argue with Jim right now. If he wanted to make things worse then that's on him.

"Fine, but like I said don't expect me to take care of you when you make things worse."

"Don't worry i wont." Jim looks over to the camera shrugging.

The day went on as expected, with Dwight carrying the whole group on his back. The whole team was pointless with Oscar being somewhat competent and Stanley staying out of the way.

He couldn't say much for the others. Kelly was just going on and on and on and on and on and on without a single breath breathed. Phyllis wasn't really bad but you know it's Phyllis, and of course Jim the walking germ.

Dwight was already feeling close to his breaking point but it'll be fine. He just has to keep everything from crumbling. A man was just finishing up his speech about to give them an activity to do.

"Ok everyone, we are going to test out how well you work with your co-workers. We will be giving you simple teamwork activities, hope you all have fun."

Dwight sat at the table with his coworkers. "Alright let's see what we have to do...a puzzle?" Dwight picked up the box confused. 

"A puzzle sounds nice." Phyllis smiles.

"Oooo can we make a picture of a puppy?" Kelly asked, taking the box.

"You can't choose what the puzzle is you just got to put the pieces together and it'll tell you what it is." Oscar stated.

"Whatever it is I'll let you take care of it." Stanley says, taking out his crossword.

"Stanley come on this is a teamwork exercise so…. whatever just pretend to help." Dwight sighs. He looks over seeing Jim shaking a little.

"Jim!" Dwight yelled in jims ear. "You decided you wanted to get out of bed so get up and help."

"Oh Dwight, jim doesn't look so good…." Phyllis said concern.

"Yea it looks like he's dying." Kelly said, dumping out the puzzle pieces.

Jim shakes his head. "No I'm fine, rea- cough cough!"

"Wow!" Oscar moves away. "Hey man, you should really go back to your room and rest."

"No! He wanted to get out of bed so now he'll suffer the consequences." Dwight looks over at Jim who laid his head on his shoulder moaning in sickness.

Dwight's face became more stern as he tried to move away from Jim. Jim whined as he lazily held onto his sleeve. 

"Dwight, I really think you should take Jim to his room now!" Kelly looked at Jim worried.

"No." Was all Dwight said. Jim continues to cough more violently this time with tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

Jim suddenly sits up moving away from his coworkers throwing up on the floor. Everyone gets up looking over at jim.

"Jesus...jim are you ok?" Oscar asked, helping him up.

Dwight walks over to them still not concerned. "Oh come on Jim grow up how could you…" Dwight got a closer look at Jim, seeing him shaking rapidly holding himself.

At this point Jim was on his knees looking at the ground holding himself. Jim...really wasn't ok.

Dwight looked around looking in concern. Phyllis walks over to Dwight putting her hand on his shoulder. "Dwight, I know this trip is important to you, but please get Jim to his room. I promise we won't screw up." She pleaded.

Dwight sighs looking back at Jim picking him up bride style. "Alright, I'll take care of jim. I'll make sure to check on you guys now and then."

Dwight leaves the room as Jim continues to cough, wheezing at this point.

_

Dwight gently lays Jim down in his bed. He paced back and forth trying to figure out how to watch over Jim and make sure his coworkers don't mess up at the same time.

When Dwight noticed Jim breathing heavily he went over to make himself a quick home aid mask. He walks over to what seems to be a dying man.

Dwight puts his hand on jims forhead only to quickly pull away from the intense heat.

"Jesus jim, how terrible is your immune system?"

Dwight didn't receive a response, only a moan of pain from jim. Dwight realized that it was going to take Jim a while to get over whatever he's going through. 

He decides to leave Jim for a moment to pick up a few things.

"There are two rules when taking care of someone who's sick. Rule number 1:Don't get sick yourself. Rule 2:Make sure to dig up an 'in case' hole if thing's unfortunately go south."

Dwight said to the camera as the cameraman was trying to keep up with Dwight's fast pace.

Dwight came back with some medicine, hand sanitizer, mask, thermometer, ect.

He dumps everything out on the floor starting with the thermometer first. He goes over to Jim putting it in his mouth. He pulls it out, '150 degrees! Holy shit!'

Jim was in way worse shape than he thought. Dwight shakes his head looking over at the camera. "This isn't good, I'll have to call pam."

Jim moans in what seems to be in protest. He didn't want pam to know he was this terribly sick. But of course, Dwight doesn't care and calls her anyway.

Pam picked up the phone. "Hello this is dunder Mifflin, pam speaking."

"Pam! Omg pam bad news, your husband is dying pam. He's really sick."

"Dwight? Dwight what are you talking about?"

"It's Jim, he's throwing up, coughing terribly, I hate to say this but if it gets worse I may have to put him down."

"What? Dwight no, it sounds like Jim either has the flu or a vicious virus. Just take care of him and if it gets worse take him to the hospital."

Dwight sighs looking back at jim. "If you say so."

"Is Jim able to talk to me?"

"Uh...no he's really out of there I don't think he really knows where he is."

"Ok well," Michael taps on pam's desk. "Come on pam, conference room."

"Ok Dwight I have to go, if Jim is in a better condition to talk, call me so I can check on him. Remember if he gets worse take him to the hospital." Pam hangs up leaving Dwight alone with the sick jim.

Dwight sighs, putting on some gloves, a mask, and some goggles. He turns to the camera. "Looks like I'm on sick duty…"

_

The first 3 days were absolutely terrible. Anything Dwight gave him Jim couldn't stomach. Any liquid or solids was thrown up along with some acid.

Jim was also on the verge between hellishly hot to numbingly cold. Dwight took some tips from the Japanese getting a damp towel and placing it on his forehead. Changing the towel every hour.

The only time Jim showed any movement is when he sprinted to the bathroom to let out any toxins that were leaving his body. Other times was just him rolling around in bed praying for the pain to stop.

He wasn't really aware of his surroundings but he knew Dwight was around by his voice. Actually he recognized everyone who came by to check up on him.

He recognized Phyllis' voice who sounded like a worried mother checking up on a sick child.

Oscar and Stanley who gave a simple get well soon, and kelly..well while he knew that she was concerned from the tone of her voice. 

But it was slightly hard to tell when all she said were things in disgust. Especially about the smell, how Jim looked, and so on.

But he 100% knew Dwight was with him 24/7. With putting something damp on his forehead which cooled him off a bit.

The talks on the phone with him thinks it is Pam to keep her up to date. And Dwight over all just making sure he's well. Now this may be the sick talking but, this may be one of those times Dwight really shows how much he cares for him.

This thought makes Jim feverishly smile.

_

It has been about a week and a day now with Jim feeling 1000% better. He's able to eat and drink without puking. He's no longer in pain other than the soreness of his stomach.

And he overall just feels so much better. To his surprise though Dwight is still by his side taking care of him.

Dwight simply said he wanted to make sure the illness was completely dead so Jim wouldn't affect anyone.

Which made somewhat sense. Dwight closes the door with some beer. Jim requested it after a long week of hell. He thought the both of them deserved a little break.

It was dark In the room with only the light of the TV keeping the room from absolute darkness. The camera crew was gone to get some rest along with his other coworkers.

Everyone was honestly just tired. From what he heard his poor coworkers had to do a lot of annoying and exhausting activities; while he was here sick.

Seems like everyone needed a little break. So there he was, alone in a dimly lit room, on his 3rd or 4th beer, sitting by Dwight who was also somewhat drunk.

He looks over to Dwight and nudges him a bit. "Hey uh, thanks for taking care of me."

Dwight takes another sip of his beer, not looking at jim. "No problem."

"Um, i-i owe you Dwight. I know it was hard and absolutely disgusting cleaning up after me."

Dwight scoffs. "That's cute jim but you have to give me a really big favor for doing all of that for you."

Jim leans on Dwight's arm. "Name it."

Dwight looks down at Jim, his half lidded eyes looking back at him. Dwight sighs, slouching a bit. "I don't know really, maybe give me something I've been lacking?"

Jim thinks for a moment. "You haven't had one of your 'meetings' with Angela after that whole fiasco have you?"

Dwight shakes his head. "Nope."

Jim schoothes closer to Dwight with his thumb caressing his cheek. "Do you want me to…?"

Dwight thinks for a moment, then nods. Jim smiles drunkenly, his hand moving down to Dwight's chest, to his stomach, to his boxers.

Jim puts his hand around Dwight's cock gently stroking it. Dwight hums presently, playing with Jim's hair.

Jim, in a drunken haze lays his head on Dwight's chest continuing to stroke his cock. 

"How far can we go?" Dwight asks.

Jim thinks for a moment. "Mmmm, as far as you want."

Dwight smiles, kissing the top of jims head. "In that case, don't expect any sleep tonight."

The two laughed drunk. As Jim got Dwight's penis hard enough he decided to go down, slowly putting his cock into his mouth taking in more and more with each suck.

Dwight decided to double task lubricating his fingers with spit, prepping Jim for later.

Jim hums in pleasure, the sensation feeling great around Dwight's cock.

After about 10 minutes or so Dwight positions Jim gently sliding him down, they both moan. Jim takes in a deep breath, trying his best to take all of Dwight.

While Dwight was basically taking over, picking up Jim and slamming him down the phone rings.

Stupidly, Jim picks up. On the other line he hears Pam's voice, which makes Jim sober up a bit. "P-pam!"

Dwight stops what he's doing looking up at Jim like a deer in headlights. Pam smiles happily to hear jims voice.

"Jim! I'm so glad you picked up, how are you doing? Do you feel better?"

Jim gulps. "Oh yea um still a little weak, just one more day or two to rest."

"Ah that's good I was so worried about you, I honestly really need to thank Dwight he's been the absolute best taking care of you."

Jim nods. "Yep he has, he's still taking care of me now you could say…."

Dwight looks away embarrassed by jims comment.

Pam unfortunately only laughs not really understanding the context. "Well, I'll let you rest then. See you next week."

"See ya, i love you."

Jim was quiet for a bit before responding. "I love you too." He hangs up looking at Dwight.

Dwight sighs. "Well, I guess that's the end of what we're doing."

Jim shakes his head. "No, I still owe you."

Dwight looks at Jim surprised. "Really? You want to keep going?"

"Yea I mean I owe you and we've already started, and if nobody knows...it's not bad right?" Jim sounded a bit guilty near the end. But he really wanted to pay back Dwight.

And he hates to admit it but, what they were doing felt really good.

Dwight bites his lip. "Alright, but only because you owe me."

The night continued with the both of them sleeping in each other's arms exhausted from a long night.

The business trip went on as normal, they went back home, no one ever found out what they did and they never did it again.

Well...Unless Jim owed Dwight of course, which he was always happy to return under the influence of alcohol.

No one will know though, it'll just be between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn't going to end up having jim cheat on pam, it was just going to be Dwight kissing him here and there while jim was sick out of his mind.
> 
> But we see how that turned out, also this is my first time writing any smut. You can tell since I kinda copped out at the beginning. But maybe I'll do a jims cheating shut fic soon to practice.
> 
> But yea that's it, hope you like the fic!


End file.
